More than you bargained for
by Little-Shadow-Chan
Summary: "Do you really think I'm going to let you run away with knowing that, you, Eren Jaeger, saw the Corporal; Humanity's Strongest Soldier, jacking off?" After Levi returns from a failed mission, he's not too happy to find a certain German boy getting himself off. So in turn when Eren catches the Corporal doing the same thing, Levi makes a small deal that takes a turn for..sex. Ereri.


**Hi!**

**So this is the first Ereri RP I ever did with a friend of mine over Skype. I LOVE YOU CC!**

**I Rped as Eren, and she RPed as Levi...we ship both of them on facebook because yes. c:**

**So I edited this late at night, haha...sorry, if it's not good? Also, I'm sorry about the ending. I was really sleepy, and just...aahhhh**

**Ah..enjoy...more Ereri stuff will come your way in the future. This can be also found on Archive of our own. And forgive me if Eren's a bit OCC, it was my first time RPing as him, and my friend's first time RPing as Levi.**

**Also I haven't forgotten about Cold and darkness intertwined, I'll be working on that this summer. **

* * *

Four days. That one, simple Recon mission had taken four days. Soldiers horrified, the Corporal lead them through the town, few injuries, but fatalities.. inexplicable. There were about 14 soldiers left, the corporal included as the Wall gates had opened, allowing the remaining soldiers come in, return their horses to their stables, and get themselves checked for injuries they hadn't known about. "Damn it.." Levi had muttered to himself, returning his horse as he started to wipe off the blood remains he had on the handle of the blades, unsatisfied with that mission whatsoever. Time had passed and the soldiers that had returned were allowed to retreat back to their rooms, rest up, and get ready for the next morning. Corporal Levi, however, was already on his way back, holding his Survey Corps cloak in hand, and passing through the hall of trainees.

Eren Jaeger was well aware of the distinct, low chatter of the soldiers off in the other room, and he could tell the that mission had not been a success. He turned on his side in bed and strained to hear what they were saying next...Something about...going into town to get wasted...His eyes soon fell shut and Eren felt sleep fall over him again as he tried his hardest to stay awake.

An hour later, he woke and sighed to himself.

Damn it! Damn it! He had been so stupid! Eren hadn't rested up properly lately because of his reoccurring nightmares of his mother getting devoured alive by a Titan. He could still remember the sting of his tears and his arm reaching helplessly out to her broken form as he grew further and further away from her.

And just a couple days ago, he'd been completely uncoordinated and while stretching outside the base, he'd broken his leg by landing on it during one of his exercises. God, this was just..so..so stupid! He needed to be out there killing Titans! Eren turned on his side in the bed and moved his leg slightly. Fortunately, the cast had been taken off just a few hours ago and he'd be able to walk again soon enough. The sound of boots heading down the row of beds made Jaeger's eyes warily open and he sat up to see Levi.

His vision blurred slightly from the medication that the medical team had injected him with and he slowly laid his head back down on the pillow.

As Levi walked through the hall, he glanced over and saw the trainee, lying down in his bed. Though, he didn't guess it was due to tiredness. It was too early to be ready for bed, or the night in fact. Oh, right, he'd been injured, or had injured himself from training. The Corporal inwardly sighed; out of all the things Eren could have done to himself, this had to be the most embarrassing Still, he had to remind himself that the boy was still young and learning to be a good asset to their team. He paused and stared at the bedridden teen for a little bit longer looking away. Eren needed rest, and Levi wasn't one to disturb someone when he himself loathed his peace interrupted. "Hmm..." Without a word, he continued to make his way to his own room, sighing once more.

Glancing around, the young man realized he was alone and eased himself up into a siting position on the bed, fingers curling around the bed sheets as he used his hands to push himself upright. One step, two steps, three steps...Eren mentally sighed in relief when he could walk again and after a few more minutes of walking, he decided to go visit Levi to hear about how the latest mission had went.

As Levi finally reached his own room, he opened the door. Thankfully, it hadn't been touched, though sadly for him, an immense amount of dust had formed around the floors, crevices, etc. He'd have to clean it at some point soon; oh how wonderful to add to your dissatisfaction. He left his cloak on the chair in which he used whenever he cleaned his room, as he was quite short for his age. Levi then placed his Survey Corps jacket on top of the cloak, as he then stretched and sat at his bed. Now he wasn't necessarily tired, it was more that he was unamused, bothered, most likely due to the mission.

Eren continued to push inwards to Levi's room and saw the open door. Hastily, he made his way over to hurry inside the room and sprawled forwards on the floor with a groan and ended up with his ass in the air.

Levi turned his head and immediately spotted the trainee. "What the hell? Eren, what are you doing?" The corporal asked calmly, but was all the more shocked at the sudden sight of the male. His gaze traveled upward and he had noticed his door opened, sighing to himself. 'Ugh. Damn it. Now what does he want?'"

"I just wanted to ask you how the mission went, sir." Eren stood tall, even though at the moment, the shorter man made him feel smaller than he was already feeling. The titan shifter swallowed again and folded his hands in front of him as he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

If that's all, then the mission was successful. Though, I'm not going to lie... there were plenty of fatalities." He answered, staring at his feet as he then started to take off his boots, one by one as he kicked them off and sighed in relief. "There's been an increase in the amount of titans.

Levi licking his boots was no surprise to Eren; the Corporal was obsessed with cleanness and Eren had taken after him and had become just as obsessed as Levi was. He had usually not even focused on Levi's tongue, but for some reason, today, he couldn't look away. Eren quickly snapped his attention back to Levi's words and hoped that Levi hadn't caught him staring."That's strange. I thought we cleared out all the titans in the area."

"Seems there's been some re population." He shuddered, cringing at the thought as he continued to clean, THEN kick off his boots. Wiping the side of his mouth which had a slight trickle of saliva going down it with his sleeve, he then spoke. "I thought we did too. Seems that I was wrong."  
Eren didn't know what to say, but mentally breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't caught him staring after all. But as soon as that tongue started to lick at the soles of the boots again, Eren's eyes snapped back and he stared, mesmerized."..."

As Levi finished, he turned his gaze towards the trainee and his eyes narrowed. "Caught you. What're you doing, Eren?" He asked, lying down on his bed and turning over, so that now his stomach was on the mattress he was looking at Eren.

Eren took a step back to make an exit out of the door. He swallowed and felt the back of his neck flush with embarrassment."You just had something on your face there..ah, looks like you got it. So um, yeah..I'm just gonna' leave you alone now..."

"Yeah.. No you're not." Levi retorted, without a warning standing up and walking over to the trainee. As he stood below him, he looked up at him, "Now tell me, Eren. Just what were you looking at?" He spoke with a dull tone, somewhat uninterested. But no, he wanted to know what Eren saw, what he thought of.

Eren didn't dare lie to the Corporal; he had too much respect for him and for himself to do that."...Okay. Okay. I saw you...licking your boots and I couldn't um..look away." He hated admitting this outloud and his face reddened at the spoken words. Eren didn't dare look away from Levi and stared back, wishing he could just leave and go do something else.

As the Corporal listened to Eren's words, he very well shrugged it off, "Hm.", and went back to his desk. Now, usually Levi wouldn't do such a thing. It was only because the last few words, 'And I couldn't look away' struck him, with a faint blush creeping across his facade.

"Am I dismissed?" Eren asked and shifted around even more, feeling antsy and crossed one leg in front of the other while biting at his lip.

"Yes, Eren." He responded, deciding not to make any eye contact as he stared down at his boots, and cursed himself, for making Eren make him blush. Thankfully, the Titan shifter didn't see a thing.

Eren quickly and hastily made his way out of the door and once he was out of sight and earshot, the titan shifter breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on the bed and stared down at the floor in thought. Man, what the hell was with him? He hadn't noticed Levi's boots, er, his tongue, in THAT way before. So why now? Why now...He sighed and laid back on the bed.

Levi decided to close the door, as he then immediately laid down in his bed, not being able to think. "The fuck..." He was still speechless, but he shook it off as he stared at his maneuver gear, and glared at it. "Mission successful, huh... my ass." He groaned, reaching for it as he then began cleaning the blades, wanting them spotless for the next mission he'd have to be a part of.

Eren honestly had no one to talk to; everyone was gone on a mission and the only people here were-He paled instantly. Well, he certainly wasn't going to go and bother Levi again and risk making a fool of himself again. He sighed and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes warily.

As Levi cleaned his gear, he decided he'd get everything in his room cleaned, considering he had time. Pulling out two scarves, he tied one around his head, and the other around his mouth. He muttered small cursed to himself as he cleaned, starting to dust things.

Eren sighed to himself and soon sat up again, bored out of his mind. He needed some form of entertainment. He bit his lip and gazed down at his body. His cheeks suddenly flushed and he knew what he was going to do. He pulled down his jeans and underwear, his cock popping out of its confined area. Hmm, while he was at it, might as well remove his shirt. Flushing more, Eren removed his shirt to reveal his body that wasn't very muscular, but he was getting there with his training. Carefully stashing his clothes under the covers as well as body underneath them, Eren's hand slowly trailed down his chest and down to his inner thigh before firmly wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, and started to stroke himself slowly. A burst of pleasure hit through his system and he cried out silently and arched his back, his pace quickening.

A bit of time had passed and Levi was done, his gear cleaned, and shining. Though he couldn't help but wonder, what, or who he could say, was making that noise? Mumbling to himself, he opened his door and decided to make his way and look for the source of sound.

Eren was too caught up in his own pleasure to hear the door open, his blood pounding in his ears as he felt close to release. He moaned a little louder and panted slight, his skin and cheeks flushed bright red.

Levi heard the sounds get louder, as he continued to walk into the trainee hall. "There's nobody in the-" But there was one. One trainee could be doing this; "Eren Jaeger!" He yelled, spotting the trainee as he stayed at the doorway, his head lowered, though his gaze was stuck on the Titan shifter.

Eren yelped in surprise at the sudden yell and tried to move, but he was tangled up in the sheets and successfully managed to roll himself off the bed and onto the floor where he quickly scooted away from Levi, his eyes widening and cheeks burning in shame as he saw his clothes in visible view for Levi to see."C-Corporal! I-I-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi stood in front of the male, until his gaze started to travel to his bed, in which he found his clothes. 'His clothes are on the bed... His bed sheets...' Once Levi put everything in order, his eyes widened slightly, "You're kidding, right?"

"I...I...um.." Eren stammered out and bit his lip while deperately trying to meld with the wall, and glanced downwards to the floor which was far better than having to stare into Levi's eyes. He gulped and paled as he took a deep breath."I was jacking off! I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Quiet down." He cut in, lowering down to Eren's level. "Obviously because everyone else is on a mission, and there's nobody around, you're really loud." He glared, "Do you really want to be lectured by Chief Erwin about this? I don't think so." Although Levi seemed angry by the brunet, his face said otherwise as his gaze drifted down, trailing the bed sheet. 'Shit.'

Eren's angry expression faded and he grew silently as he hugged the bed sheet closer around himself, the blush still evident on his face while he stared up at Levi and still remained silent. Oh God, if anyone found out about this, he'd be screwed.

Levi's gaze remained the same, as he didn't know what to say, to do. He just found one of his soldiers jacking off right before him. Things were now awkward as he had then stood up. "So... Yeah. Just, be quiet Eren."

: Eren hung his head in shame and jerked his head away with a small sigh. He completely turned his body away and slouched against the wall, still remaining in the curled up position."...Yes, Corporal."

Levi then nodded, and walked off back to his room, letting the boy finish. As he walked back, he stopped in the hallway. "Damn him..." He mumbled.

He slowly rose to his feet and started to hastily gather his clothes which he started to put back on, hearing Levi mumble something, but couldn't make out what it was. Eren shrugged to himself and was just in the middle of pulling his underwear back on.

The corporal then continued to make his way back to his room, his hand in between his legs as he continued to curse the brunet. As he opened the door, he swung it close... Or so he thought. He unfortunately left the door slightly opened, as he sat at his bed. Staring down in between his legs, he groaned. "Damn it, Eren..."

The young boy quickly redressed and started to walk away from Levi's office which he was planning to avoid for the rest of the day. He thought he heard a groan, but didn't dare turn his head to see what was happening.

Shuffling out of his clothing, he finally managed to pull down his jeans, underwear, and saw his cock fully erected, and painfully throbbing. As he stared down at it, he for the last time, cursed himself for getting aroused by the trainee. Levi's hand started to slide up his thigh, gradually getting closer to his junk as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, and starting to pump it at a slow tempo. A low, cracked sigh came from his lips as he eventually picked up his pace, his head lowered.

Eren finally couldn't help his curiosity and quietly and stealthily slipped up to the opened the door and peeked inside with a silent gasp. There was Levi stroking his cock, his thighs spread out wide, his lips parted in a moan, his delicate fingers moving at a quick pace...Eren's face immediately flared up in embarrassment and he took a quiet intake of breath and started to slip away from the door and just..walk off, trying to shake the image of Levi getting himself off from his head.

"E...ren..." He managed to mumble, almost a bit too loud for comfort. Levi's toes were curled on the bed sheet, oh how he just wanted to yell out at that moment. But no, he couldn't. He had no choice but to cover his mouth as he kept himself quiet, his eyes lidded. His heart was pounding, his pale skin flushed red. While his side grew wary, he noticed a blur; at his door. It had then just disappeared. Shit. Had he been spotted?

Eren hesitated, not too far from where he was and his heart pounded wildly in his chest, his cheeks burning once again.

"Eren...?" Levi called a bit louder, wondering if it was actually him. The blur he had seen; a top brown, then a pale brown, and white. Most of the trainees looked like that, but he called out just to be certain. Covering himself with the bed sheet with his hands in between his thighs, he glanced up.

Eren reluctantly wandered back into the room and took a sharp intake of breath anxiously while staring nervously at the Corporal."Yes..sir?"

Levi stared back at the trainee, "Come here." He commanded, his face flushed with embarrassment, but his eyes were stone cold. He was so shocked to have realized somebody had caught him, especially if that person was whom he was thinking about during that moment.

Eren obediently walked forwards and felt like a puppy coming to its master at the moment. Levi's eyes bored into his and Eren glared slightly back, not out of anger, but out of confusion as he tried to make sense of why the Corporal had called him to his room-maybe he was going to be punished?

Levi narrowed his eyes, "You saw something. I know you did." And he was right. Eren did see something; which was Levi jacking off from thoughts of him. "Do you really think I'm going to let you run away with knowing that, you, Eren Jaeger, saw the Corporal; Humanity's Strongest Soldier, jacking off?"

"Just..get it over with!" Eren snapped at Levi and he tried to hide his nervousness by crossing his arms over his chest with the glare still remaining on his face."I know I'm gonna' be punished, so I accept it!" He expected Levi to slam the side of his boot into his head, to knock him to the floor..and...then what?

Levi blinked in slight confusion, until the slightest smirk appeared on his face. "Mm... What makes you say that?" He asked, staring back at the trainee. "Are you forgetting that I've also seen you touching yourself, which such a small amount of time in between those moments? Oh, it'd be a shame if that got out..." He snickered.

Eren's face reddened and he squirmed uncomfortably under the Heichou's stare and his smirk. His damn smirk and his eyes which were driving Eren wild...wait, where the hell did that come from? He bit his lip and crossed his legs together while continuing to bite his lip."...You wouldn't dare tell...I know you wouldn't..."

Levi chuckled as he saw how Eren reacted. "Oh, you don't know that. Tell you what... how about a deal?" Levi's smirk grew a bit, taking his hands off of his crotch, and having the bed sheet cover him. "If you help me... I won't say shit about your... 'Incident'."

Eren hesitantly took a few steps forward and slowly lowered himself next to Levi on the bed, looking determined as hell not to let his secret get out."Deal."

"Heh." Levi was satisfied, his hand sliding over and placed itself on Eren's thigh. "Well then.." He then turned his head and looked at the trainee, his thumb brushing over the boy's skin lightly.

"Good choice, Jaeger..."

Eren's eyes widened at the sensation of Levi's fingers dangerously close on his inner thigh and he swallowed down his nervousness, instead biting his lip and flickered his eyes over to Levi's hand, then blinked."...What..what do you want me to do?"

Levi's fingers started to drift closer to Eren's crotch, as he replied, "You'll know what to do... You've done it to yourself, I bet." He stated, keeping the sheet close to himself as he turned, and was now sitting in the trainee's lap. "Mm... Yeah, you'll know what to do."

Eren inhaled shakily amd slowly trailed his hand under the sheet and gently rubbed Levi's inner thigh before his fingers wrapped around the base of the man's erection and started to stroke him at an even pace.

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he glanced down, biting the inside of his lip as he started to rub the trainee at the inner thighs, then he carefully started to work on his white jeans. He swallowed thickly as he felt Eren's fingers start to move, keeping himself as quiet, as possible.

Eren's breathing was shaky and uneven, cheeks heating up rapidly and said nothing. The room was entirely quiet lone for Eren's hushed breathing and low gasps. He squirmed in pleasure at Levi's touch and he wanted more, more of Levi. The teenager continued to work at Levi's shaft, feeling the muscle harden.

Levi's pale skin was starting to brighten up with embarrassment as he smirked faintly at Eren's gasps, his own length growing hard as he finally got the jeans done, and unzipped, slowly pulling the trainee's muscle out of it, stroking it at an agonizingly slow pace.

"...F-fucking..." Just the touch along made Eren toss back his head and grit his teeth together to keep from groaning, but little whimpers and moans escaped from him anyway as he panted."C-Corporal...damn i-it.." He started to stroke Levi's length a little bit faster. hoping to elict some kind of noise from him.

A low chuckle came from Levi's throat as he continued stroking Eren's length, slowly starting to pick up pace. But his voice quickly stopped as he let out a low groan with his head lowered, biting down onto his lip. "D-Damn it... Eren.." The corporal managed to pant out, quite surprised that he hadn't drawn blood from his own mouth from biting it fairly a lot.

Eren managed a faint smirk which quickly turned into a loud moan as he finally succumbed to his pleasure, moving one hand down to fondle and squeeze Levi's balls, while still pumping at his length with his other hand."...This..this is what you wanted..right..?"

"Y-Yeah..." Levi managed to groan, but he quickly shut up with a gasp as Eren started to use both hands, his pace on Eren's quickening as he felt him become harder. A warm feeling started to build up in Levi's lower stomach as he knew he was going to be close to release, but he didn't want to; not yet.

Eren started to feel a warm feeling build up within his lower stomach and didn't want to release, but knew he couldn't. He didn't want to, not yet. Not before Levi did. He let out a mix between a growl and whimper as he paused to lick at his lips.

"Eren... F-Fuck you.." He groaned, his own length throbbing as he didn't want to release, but knew would have to soon. He couldn't hold it in much longer as his toes curled.

A slow grin spread across the titan shifter's face and he decided to try a different way to make Levi release. He licked his lips and lowered his mouth around the engorged head of Levi's cock and started to suck carefully on the tip while humming slightly.

Levi's eyes widened as he let out a groan, his eyes lidded as he glanced down, seeing the titan shifter's lips around the tip of his cock and now he knew something; he knew that the trainee was the biggest tease he had ever met, and would be competitive as fuck.

But would Levi have it that way? Not at all. The corporal, still having quite the hold on Eren's length stopped rubbing, his other hand rubbing the trainee's back slowly, smirking to himself.: Annoyed that he had stopped pleasuring him, Eren removed his mouth from Levi's length and narrowed his eyes up at the older man as he lifted his head."Hey, why the hell did you stop?!"

Levi's hand was still traveling around Eren's back, smirking as he lowered it down further, the hand practically in his jeans, slowly in his boxers as he got a hold on Eren's ass. "Oh..~?" He chuckled, his hand groping one side, "Just preparing you... Nothing special..."

"Wait, what?! This wasn't part of the deal!" Eren shivered against Levi's fingers down near his hole. He swallowed and flushed from embarrassment while squirming slightly, quite red in the face. "Shit!"

Levi smirked as he started to rub his fingers against Eren's hole, his other hand starting to work on his cock once again. "Mm... Yes it was. ~"

"Well, that's funny, because I don't remember you saying th-oh God!" Eren tried to remain angry, but couldn't resist letting a quiet groan fall from his lips while he bucked his hips slightly upwards in Levi's hand."Oh, fuck!"

"Mm... Seems you're not denying anything.. ~" Levi replied, slowly inserting his finger, up to the 3rd knuckled as he started quickening his pace on Eren's cock.: Eren suddenly yelped as Levi's knuckle brushed up against his prostate and he gripped the bedsheets tightly, fingers shaking and his eyes slamming shut as he continued to moan quietly.

Levi smirked as he started to move his finger inside of Eren's hole, feeling him shake as he moved it around inside, "Oh.. Looks like I found it.. So quickly too.."

"Ngngh.." Eren whimpered and his fingers curled around the sheets more, curling and uncurling his fingers around them while he panted slightly, completely surrendering himself to the heichou.

"Heh.." Levi smirked as he was just able to move a bit closer to the trainee, his head at the crook of Eren's neck as he bit at it slightly, not wanting to draw blood... just yet.

A delighted shudder pulsed through Eren and he cried out while exposing his neck further for Levi to bite."F-fuck..."

Oh god, that cry. It turned the Corporal on even more as he bit down on Eren's neck, sucking on the exact spot as he pulled away, licking at it and satisfied. At least if anyone saw, they'd know not to mess with property, especially if it was Lance Corporal Levi's. "Tell me Eren.. How the fuck do you feel?" He smirked, slowly starting to add in another finger.

"G-good.." Eren trembled and arched his back and let out another cry that echoed through the room. That sensation of Levi's tongue, and that sharp, but wonderful pain-it made him shudder all over.

He choked out and gasped as another finger was inserted."I feel good.."

"Mm..." Levi snickered to himself as he stared at the mark he made, leaning down and pulling the string at Eren's shirt with his teeth, finally getting a view of the trainee's collarbone. "Heh... Glad you're enjoying yourself... because things are going to get better soon." He spoke, starting to move both of his fingers inside of him.

"H-Heichou!" A embarrassing squeak came from Eren who had started panting and twisting his fingertips into the sheet, precum dripping down the side of his cock. Eren released another groan and took a moment to catch his breath.

"When are y-you gonna' fuck me?"

"Oh? Are you really that needy?" He asked, leaning down and biting at Eren's collarbone, a bit hard enough to draw blood as he licked over to mark, and then his own teeth. "Soon, Jaeger." And with ending his statement, he slightly squeezed Eren's cock, his finger sliding up the side of it as he brought it up to his mouth and licked it off.

A warm wetness gushed from the inflicted wound which released another groan from him.  
Eren that made his eyes widen immensely. He felt the Corporal's fingers trail onto his cock and another jolt of pleasure shoot through his system as the muscle was squeezed, and then licked ever so sensually.

He found himself leaning on Levi for support and then once he realized what he'd done, Eren's head snapped backwards and he hastily stammered out an apology.

: Levi pulled out his fingers in one swift motion, as he looked at what was in front of him. A red-faced trainee, cock throbbing, and needing someone to give him immense pleasure. Maybe a bit of pain. As he let the bed sheet fall to the ground, he pushed Eren onto his back on his bed, staring down at him

Eren's flushed face and eyes were trained on Levi's steel grey eyes which bored into his with his usual seemingly mask of indifference; it was really hard to tell what his superior officer was thinking, but Eren wanted to know, but was too nervous to /

Levi couldn't keep himself waiting any longer as he immediately pressed his lips to Eren's, inserting his fingers in his hole once again.

Eren kissed him back, hesitantly at first, but quickly became more passionate while moaning into Levi's mouth softy and spread his legs outward to give him more access.

Levi smirked into their kiss as he moved his fingers quicker, occasionally stretching the trainee out and pushing his fingers right against his prostate.

Levi smirked into their kiss as he moved his fingers quicker, occasionally stretching the trainee out and pushing his fingers right against his prostate.  
[Pleasure came over the titan shifter's body like a wave and Eren moaned shamelessly into Levi's mouth and clutched onto the Corporal's shoulders tightly.

As Levi felt Eren hold onto him, he pulled out his fingers in one swift motion, "Heh... Wow, Eren.." He chuckled, lining up his own cock with Eren's hole, breathing in heavily.

He tensed slightly, but swallowed quietly as he felt the cockhead rub against his tight little hole. His grip on Levi's shoulders tightened slowly and he gulped."...Yes, heichou?"

"Y...You're really something..." Levi panted out, starting to push his hips forward, his cockhead now inside. Great... Now the rest of the length. He then slowly pushed himself in, occasionally stopping and checking on the trainee underneath.

It hurt like hell, and the invasion of such a small space made Eren nearly howl in pain. It burned like a un quenchable fire that spread through his lower backside. Eren kept his mouth firmly clamped shut and breathed through his nose while small gasps and groans escaped from him."F-fuck..."

"It'll stop hurting soon." The corporal spoke bluntly, as he slid in the rest of his length with a small struggle, sighing as his breathing was slowly coming back, biting down onto his own bottom lip. "You're... Tight as fuck..."

Eventually the pain did cease after what seemed like an eternity and another shaky inhale of breath was heard as Eren smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way up at Levi while shifting his hips ever so slowly.

A moment of silence was brought between the two as he looked down at Eren, giving him a nod, "I'm going to start moving... You'll be fine, Jaeger." He spoke, and slowly pulled out halfway, and pushed back in at a pace, to make sure the trainee was comfortable.

"Ah, Corporal.." Eren moaned while the cockhead brushed up lightly up against his prostate which sent a pleasurable shudder jolting down his spine. Moving his hands upwards, he gripped onto Levi's shoulders and exhaled slowly.: Levi sighed as he continued to move, continuing to go at the same pace as he looked down at Eren. Sweat was dripping down from his forehead as his body was flushed, his hands underneath the trainee's underarms as he slightly gripped onto the bed sheet. "D-Damn..."

Eren rolled his hips upwards in a desperate attempt to get more of Levi inside him. It was a burning desire and lust for him to be completely filled with Levi's cock and rutted into oblivion until the corporal's released his hot milky white seed into his lower body.

Tilting his head upwards, Eren swallowed and his face flushed brightly, eyes lidded with lust.

"Go faster, please...I need..you.."

Levi leaned down as his head was parallel to the trainee's own, "Alright.. Eren." He smirked as he moved his arms to Eren's hips, having them wrap around his waist as he picked up speed, pressing his lips to the trainee's lips.

He didn't bother to hold back as he kissed back passionately and groaned heatedly as he was continuously fucked into the bed with his thighs spread outwards and his arms clasped around Levi's lower body. Each time Levi's balls slapped against the German teen's ass, Eren would groan even louder and his body heated up like a furnace.

As Levi fucked the teen senseless, he himself started to moan as he felt Eren's hole start to squeeze his cock, pulling him deeper as he continued moving.

"Eren.. God you're sexy.."

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, both bodies wet with sweat had the corporal's sex drive grow wild as Levi trailed his hands up the other's body, and in his shirt as he began to play with his nipples.

A soft cry of pleasure came from his lips that made him swear fluently in his native tongue, Eren shuddered over and over again and rolled his hips rapidly and rhythmically to meet Levi's in a frenzied friction that made him dizzy with desire.

Levi shuddered with pleasure as he finally got to get deeper, hitting the other's prostate directly as he moaned, the feeling he had before as he was soon going to reach his climax. A shiver going down his body, he took Eren's length in his hand and started to pump it in the same rhythm as they were fucking.

"Oh fuck! Heichou! Oh God yes!" He called out and arched his back upwards with his fingernails digging into the dominant male's back. Eren's breathing pattern grew erratic and uneven as he groaned loudly and felt like he was about to burst.: "Nngh... Oh fuck, Eren... Say my name... Say it!" He moaned, his hands tugging at the bed sheets. Levi's heart was racing as he moaned, his knees digging into the bed.

"Le-vi! Fuck! Oh my God!" An all too familiar warm and sticky feeling shot up Eren's cock and he came hard and fast on Levi's stomach and his own, his cum staining his skin as well.

As Eren came, he wasn't far behind as he had a few more thrusts in him before thrusting all the way inside, and shooting his hot, white seed inside the passive male's slower body.

He shivered in delight, feeling happy and full of the seed and the gooey warm substance inside made him groan softy and rest his sweaty forehead against Levi's to catch his breath.

"Holy shit.."

He sighed as he couldn't hold himself up much longer as he let his arms fall, his body against Eren's as he slowly pulled out.

"That was... Whoa.."

Eren could only nod in agreement and nodded again. He just couldn't believe what just went down. His corporal had just fucked him and made him beg for it...and Eren had enjoyed it. Fatigue suddenly overcame him and he felt himself start to slide weakly off the bed before he could catch himself,

"Whoa... Watch it..." Levi mumbled, before moving Eren's body back on his bed. He rolled off to the side as he couldn't move. Levi looked at the trainee who was slowly falling asleep, sighing before wrapping his arms firmly around the boy and pulled his body on his before passing out.

**Sometime later**

"Corporal...?"

"Hm."

"The other's don't approve our our relationship."

"Tch. Let them. I don't give a fuck. And neither should you. It's none of their business who either you or I date."

"You're right as always, if they don't like it, screw them...Levi? I love you."

"...I love you too, you adorable little brat."

**Sorry about the ending, like I said I was tired. And yeah, umm..review? Please be gentle, though.**


End file.
